The Cult - SYOC
by Aemia
Summary: When the BAU is tasked with investigating a religious cult that was held responsible for child abuse, forced child brides, kidnapping, and in extreme cases murder, two of our favourite profilers go under cover and figure out how to rescue those at risk in this community. SYOC wide open!
1. Chapter 1

**Please please please read all information in this chapter, thank you!**

Welcome to my SYOC! This idea might be a little strange, but hopefully you like it.

When the BAU is tasked with investigating a religious cult that was held responsible for child abuse (physical, emotional and in some cases sexual), forced child brides (youngest will be 13), kidnapping and in extreme cases murder.

JJ and your choice of male profiler are sent in undercover posing as a couple looking to join.

**Rules:** send through PM, fill out the ENTIRE form or don't both sending it in. Boys, girls and religious leaders and wives are needed. You can send in a maximum of three characters. Be realistic with character submissions, not everyone can be a hero and of course there will have to be very loyal followers.

I will be making one of the prophet's daughters, you can send in others as well or a brother and I would also like someone to send in the prophet. My character will be main characterish, but not the absolute main so send in some good ones!

Ranking in Religious Cult (men)

Prophet (leader of the cult, approves of all cult decisions, handles any rule breaking and approves or disapproves or marriage requests)

First Priest (2nd leader of the cult in charge of ensuring the loyalty of men/women) - typically older male

Second Priest (3rd leader of the cult in charge of ensuring the loyalty of adolescents/children) - typically an older male

Inner Circle Member (Inner Circle will consist of the 3 leaders and 3 "enforcers" of the cult who are specially trained to seek out any none-believers and rat them out, also get special privledges)

Outer Circle Member (6 plus Inner Circle Members, Outer Circle is mainly for discussing the needs of the cult and ensuring that all programs are running smoothly)

Those are the ranks, other positions are just regular members who hold regular jobs.

Ranking for women is just based on when they marry, first wife is first wife, second is second wife, etc, etc.

Men wear business-casual clothing and have more freedom than women do.

Women wear old fashioned dresses, young girls and married women wear ankle length, wrist covering dresses so as to appear modest.

Adolescent girls of a marrying age (13-20) wear dresses that come down just above their knee and weather permitting are short sleeved length with knee high socks, to show their eligibility. Once engaged they wear a white ribbon around their waist to show they're taken, and once they reach the age of 21 are allowed to dress modestly again.

Customs:

Patriarchal, most women don't have jobs and mainly raise their children and keep house. Most men have 3 wives, more important men have more, the prophet currently having 10. Girls are always expected to instantly obey any male relative and are not to speak in the presence of men unless spoken to. Boys are raised learning how to be a good husband, how to take care of their wives and future children (not always in the most caring of ways). Boys are more expendable than girls however since there is plural marriage and girls have a purpose to serve that boys can't.

Girls are rarely allowed to socialize with boys their age once they reach age 13 since premarital sex is strictly prohibited. Most attractive girls are married off to much older and powerful men.

Wives of the same husband are called sister wives; children refer to their birth mother as mother and their other mothers as Mother (insert name) for example Mother Helen.

Please continue to read until the very very end for extra information!

* * *

Application Form:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Age and Birthday:

Appearance:

Sexuality:

Personality (about a paragraph but don't ramble on):

Dressing Style (girls preferred colours of dresses, boys actual outfits):

Position In Cult (if adult):

Opinion of Cult:

Family Life (each member, their age, relationship, cult position/wife #):

Childhood/Upbringing (detailed but not overly so):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Any Ideas for Both Story and Your Character:

Vote for Male Profiler Sent In:

Extra Info:

* * *

My Character/Example

Full Name: Cassidy Anne Lozier

Nicknames: Cassie

Age and Birthday: 14/Dec 31

Appearance: She has straight, waist length black hair with light green eyes. Her skin is fair, almost pale with flawless skin. She's average height with a small build and slight curves.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Personality (about a paragraph but don't ramble on): On the outside she appears to be the perfect daughter, docile and innocent always obeying her father, brother and mothers. She always appears to be a firm believer in the cult, but in reality she's begun to question whether or not it is right, but knows in either case there is nothing she can do about it and thinks it's best to just go along with her father's wishes. She has a slight curiousity about what the outside world is like, and is always fascinated by outsiders, though knows better than to act on it. She's easily influenced to believe things one way or another and because of that she's easily taken advantage of.

Dressing Style (girls preferred colours of dresses, boys actual outfits): She prefers dresses in light blue or light green.

Position In Cult (if adult): N/A

Opinion of Cult: She believes it's important to worship God, but isn't sure if this is the right way, but knows she can never leave and has accepted her fate.

Family Life (each member, their age, relationship, cult position/wife #):

Father: Joseph Lozier; Prophet (55). He's the over charismatic leader of the cult, always smiling and encouraging children and women in their worship and praise of the Lord and himself. Since he has so many wives it's hard for him to have a relationship with all of his children, mainly paying attention to the oldest sons and prettiest daughters. Not going into much detail since I'd like one of you to develop him into an actual character.

Mother: Heather Lozier; Wife 10 (36) as the youngest wife of the prophet she feels a lot of pressure to please her husband as well as her sister-wives, so she makes sure her children are behaved perfectly. She favours Cassidy since she is her prettiest daughter, and one of the prettiest in the family. The only downfall is the jealousy of the other wives/daughters and unwanted attention from boys. (again feel free to submit any family member of my character half-brother/half sister/brother/sister, etc)

Parker Lozier; older brother (18) The oldest child of Joseph and Heather. He believes the cult's ideals, however he thinks that women should be treated better; having witnessed the sexual abuse of his younger sisters.

Susan Lozier; older sister (16) First daughter of Joseph and Heather Lozier and currently married to an inner circle member. She's not a firm believer in the cult but acts along. She's not the prettiest and as such her value only comes from who her father is, her husband frequently abuses her emotionally and physically and as such she's become hardened and cold, and disapproves of the girls who wholeheartedly support the cult's beliefs. Currently 3 months pregnant.

Charlotte Lozier; younger sister (12) She follows the cult's beliefs whole heartedly and one day dreams of being the perfect wife and sister wife. She adores her father and will rat a sibling out in a heart beat.

Other family members would be brother/sisters/etc but I'll let you guys submit some or make them up. When submitting family members only and I repeat only include the full siblings of your character, don't include half cause I might do some merging.

Childhood/Upbringing (detailed but not overly so): Her mother raised her very strictly to follow the cult's beliefs and to behave perfectly, any failure to meet her mother's standards would result in immediate and severe punishment. Her beauty hasn't gone by unnoticed and she has been and sometimes is sexually abused by a couple of her older half brothers, but when she told her mother she was punished for her misbehaviour and told to never speak of it again. Due to her looks her father has shown her and her mother some favour, bringing upon the jealous of her half siblings and her mother's sister wives.

Strengths: She knows how to play the part of the perfect daughter well, and she's good at acting and lying when she has to.

Weaknesses: She finds it hard to trust strangers, in particular men and feels more comfortable with her mother who hasn't always treated her properly. She isn't brave and will always cave under pressure.

Any Ideas for Both Story and Your Character: Secret, secret, and secret :P

Vote for Male Profiler Sent In: No preference really, but I'm hoping y'all pick either Hotch or Morgan!

Extra Info: None at all, for she's mine.

* * *

Not gonna lie, rushed my entry and didn't really edit it. Please do **not** rush your entry and check it over for grammar mistakes, those are oh so annoying. In my defence it's 2 am and I just want to get this done. Also, if you've read this far, prove it to me by adding Examples of Dialogue (3): right before Extra Info: and fill it out. This way I can tell whose lazy and who isn't. And I'm allowed to rush my entry because, well, it's my story and I know all of the details about my character that I would ever need to.

I do also need a very specific main character, ask for more details if interested and PM if you have any questions.


	2. Clarifications and More Information

Okay to clarify a few things, family section **must** be formatted like my character's. I want name, age, cult position and basic personality **especially** if it's a parent/important cult member. Included full siblings of your character if a minor, don't bother with half-siblings unless specifically asked since I probably won't even bother to read them over.

I haven't received as many characters as I would have liked to, and I need 3 specific kinds of characters, ask me for more information. The most important character needed at the moment is the prophet himself, I **can't** start the story without him sent in (ask before sending there are requirements).

Also, other authors post character lists, I will not be doing this, I'll inform you via PM if your character gets in but will not be sending rejection PMs, if you haven't heard from me I'm either not accepting your character or haven't decided yet.

For schooling boys would attend school until age 18 and then be expected to get a job to contribute to the community. Girls would attend school until age 16 or until they're engaged as it would be assumed that they would be by then. Any girl over the age of 16 and not married/engaged is considered an old maid and that obviously is a bad thing. Girls would have male teachers, but in single-gendered classrooms.

Clothing, avoid the colour red since it's the colour of sin and disobedient/disrespectful girls would be forced to wear it as a form of punishment. Humiliation kind obviously as they could be stopped by pretty much anyone and would have to tell them what they did, and depending on what the person's like that might not be so nice about it.

If you have any other questions just ask.


End file.
